


Each Avenger's Favorite Avenger

by ChangeableConsistency, Paraprosdokia (ChangeableConsistency)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Natasha and Tony act like siblings, Tony Being Tony, Troll!Bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeableConsistency/pseuds/ChangeableConsistency, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeableConsistency/pseuds/Paraprosdokia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'd like to think that this started with an Tigerbeat poll or something.</p>
<p>Is Tigerbeat even a thing anymore?</p>
<p>If it is I am sure Tony has a subscription.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Each Avenger's Favorite Avenger

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Avengers. Anon.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/25458) by Anon. Duh.. 



> I swear to Math I am trying to get my shit together, but it's taking more time than I anticipated.
> 
> In the meantime, this happened, like, forever ago.

Tony: Tony

Clint: You can't pick yourself, Tony. That's cheating. 

Tony: But it's true. Okay fine. But first I want to hear everyone else's. Bruce?

Bruce: Uh.. I don't really like to..

Tony: You have to. That's the game. 

Bruce: Well, I...

Steve: He doesn't have to do anything he doesn't want to do, Tony. 

Tony: Oh for the love of- it's just a  _game_.

Steve: And Natasha.

Tony: Seriously?

Natasha: What do you mean, 'Seriously'?

Clint: Thor.

Natasha: Seriously?

Tony: Hah! Since your boyfriend-

Clint and Natasha: WE AREN'T DATING!

Tony: -Didn't pick you, are you gonna kick his ass?

Natasha: Since your boyfriend picked me instead of you-

Tony: My what!? I'm not. He's. What?

Thor: I do not understand the point of this game. 

Bruce: Definitely Thor.


End file.
